


bring us back into the light

by sinningpumpkin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Body Worship, Glenn Fraldarius Lives, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunions, Scars, Sort Of, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: Even after ten years, Glenn Fraldarius, the love of Dimitri’s life, is unmistakable.~Or, the war is over. Dimitri, Claude, and Edelgard are beginning to rebuild. And Dimitri finally reunites with the love of his life.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Glenn Fraldarius
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	bring us back into the light

A grin splits Dimitri’s face as he lifts his goblet of wine high into the air. “To the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus!” His two closest advisors, the newlywed Duke and Margrave of Gautier-Fraldarius, cheer as they lift their drinks in the air. Dimitri’s eyes pivot away from them. “And to all of United Fodlan!” Across the long table, Byleth, Claude, and Edelgard sit in on their celebration.

This union is still new and delicate, but for tonight, joy is strong in all their blood. Everyone raises their glasses and drinks, cheeks flushed and spirits high. The war is over. They’re all still alive. Soon, they may begin to rebuild in earnest.

Dimitri sits back in his chair--more like a throne than he’d like--and cradles his goblet against his chest. There would be many more nights to mourn those that they’d lost, but for now, they celebrate. With the attention turned away from him for a moment, Dimitri allows himself a quiet, earnest toast for his ghosts. They don’t press in as they used to, but he has a feeling that they will always cling to him with their tattered and blood soaked clothing. He has done them well. The circlet sitting atop his head and the smile he shares with Edelgard proves as much.

She seems to be enjoying their banquet, her stiff posture loosening somewhat. A half full goblet of wine dangles from her fingers and strands of white blond hair escape from the tight weave she’d preserved even after the war. Hubert is as somber as ever, but if his cold visage is the price to pay for Edelgard’s soft laughter, Dimitri doesn’t mind him much. As he watches the pair of them, he spots a soft smile on his lips after Edelgard whispers something with her silver tongue.

It’s harder to tell how Claude really feels. As the war came to a close, he played his cards even closer to his chest. He hasn’t yet returned to the gleeful ease of their academy days, and Dimitri wonders if he ever will. Regardless, he shakes hands and kisses cheeks obligingly, knitting their alliance ever tighter, even if it means associating with unsavory characters. Tonight, though, it is only close friends. Claude’s cheeks are dark with alcohol and he keeps hiding laughter behind gloved hands when Lorenz does something especially ridiculous.

They’ve come a long way and Dimitri has never felt more grateful for his allies. His friends.

Felix and Sylvain do their share of schmoozing. Sylvain makes it look easy while Felix appears to only barely be holding onto his civility as he converses with Ferdinand. The other newlyweds have disappeared from the party, which Dimitri is glad for. Dedue has never liked these sorts of events and he deserves some alone time with his equally introverted husband. Dimitri doesn’t think he’s ever seen the two of them smile as much as they have in the weeks since their ceremony. Ingrid, Annette and Mercedes all stand close to the fire, warming their hands and goblets of mulled wine while talking softly. They’re all dressed beautifully. And they look happy.

It leaves Dimitri alone, but he doesn’t mind much. His friends are in love and celebrating, and his love died a long time ago. He drinks his last sip of wine for Glenn, thinking of how he used to enjoy the darker bottles that Rodrigue had in his cellar.

Felix and Sylvain return to his side as he sets his goblet back on the table. He stands to greet them and immediately stumbles. Sylvain laughs and helps him catch his balance. “Looks like the king still can’t hold his booze,” he says.

Felix snorts. “Not all of us have had ten years of practice, idiot.”

Dimitri grins as they start to bicker. None of them have felt an ease like this in so long. Felix’s attention comes back to him and he stops his reminiscing. “Boar.” He never had managed to drop the nickname, but Dimitri never minded it much. “Come with me.”

Dimitri’s brow pinches. “Don’t tell me that you’ve gotten me some foolish surprise!” Felix doesn’t flinch when he raises his voice, and Dimitri feels lucky to have this ease with him too. “My victory is all of ours. And coronation parties are archaic anyway. You know I don’t expect any--”

“Dimitri,” Felix cuts him off. His jaw snaps shut. Things are always most serious when Felix decides to use his given name. “Come with me.” His tone leaves no room for argument, so when he makes for the door, Dimitri has no choice but to follow.

“Don’t worry, I’ll cover for you,” Sylvain says.

Dimitri thanks him and then follows Felix out into the lowlit corridor. It’s late now and the sconces have burned down to almost nothing. Felix is heading down the hall toward the guest chambers and Dimitri jogs to catch up with him. He rounds the corner and finds Felix in front of one of the sets of heavy doors. He looks nervous and Dimitri’s belly clenches with anticipation. Felix tugs open the door and Dimitri follows him inside.

There’s someone already in the room. Dimitri didn’t know that these guest quarters were occupied, but they’re obviously well lived in. Felix steps to the side and Dimitri draws in a little farther as the door closes behind him. The figure is half turned away from Dimitri, a shroud of long hair obscuring their face. Stacks of history books cover the floor and a basin is beside the door for cleaning. Heavy tapestries hand over the windows and the only light in the room are several gnarled candles. Dimitri’s eyes dart frantically between Felix and the stranger, unable to gauge the situation with the blanket of tension in the air.

After an unbearable moment, the person turns.

Even after ten years, Glenn Fraldarius, the love of Dimitri’s life, is unmistakable. Dimitri’s mouth opens and closes, heart jumping with euphoria as the hot and cold buzz of adrenaline starts up in the tips of his fingers. His knees go out from under him, but he barely feels the pain when they meet the cold stone floor. Glenn stares at him, a long unblinking gaze that unnerves Dimitri. But it's him.

The boy that Dimitri loved. The one that had been promised to Ingrid, but who Dimitri had just begun to court before he died. Before Dimitri’s entire life was ripped away by the Tragedy of Duscur and then doubly ruined by a bloody war. Things could be rebuilt now, yes, but Glenn... 

“How--I…” Dimitri trails off and his jaw clicks shut as Glenn shifts in his chair.

There’s something distinctly wrong with him. His body is stooped, face sallow and thin, but he moves differently as well. Ten years can do a lot to a man, but Glenn barely looked human. Then again, Dimitri had still recognized him. His Glenn, his shield. Another unbearable rush of emotion burns up through his throat and he forces himself to look away.

“Dimitri.” A hand lands on his shoulder and he suddenly remembers that Felix is still there with them. His touch and his voice are tender. Something like how Felix tries to calm a horse and always fails. “Dimitri, Glenn is alive.”

Ten years of grief bursts out of Dimitri in a rattling sob. He pitches forward onto his hands, confused and overwhelmed as hot tears drip down his cheeks. Felix folds himself to his knees beside Dimitri, curling an arm over his spine as he shudders and cries. “Listen to me, Dimitri.” He continues to speak softly, but it does nothing to calm Dimitri’s shivering. He wishes Glenn would come to him and comfort him like he had when they were kids.

“My brother was cursed at Duscur,” Felix says.

On instinct, Dimitri shakes his head. They had both spent so many years pretending that Glenn was still out there, somehow. As if he could be waiting for them to find him. Felix shakes him, impatience winning out over kindness. “Listen,” he hisses. “Before he was felled, he was cursed. Something terrible and old. You saw him struck down, but you did not watch him die.”

Dimitri’s teeth grind together. Felix is right. The attack that started the whole bloody affair ended with Glenn laying in the muddy ruts from their carriage, while Dimitri was dragged away by the rest of his guard. Even to his last breath, Glenn was shouting orders at them. His body was crumpled and flayed open, but still, he fought for breath to protect him. Dimitri was almost strong enough to make it back to him, but with five soldiers and a mage he had been subdued and forced to safety. That was the last time he saw the love of his life.

Even knowing that he didn’t truly watch him take his last breath, Dimitri’s mind fights against it. “It’s a trick,” he murmurs. The worst of his tears have subsided, but snot still drips over his mouth as he shakes his head. “It must be, I--he died. There’s no way he could’ve--”

“No,” Glenn says. After ten years, Dimitri had forgotten his voice. Now, it cuts him to the core. Surely, no joke or illusion could replicate the delicate cadence of his words, the monotone way he explains things and the curves around his vowels. “They dragged you away and I survived.” His voice goes low and wispy at the end of his sentence, as if those few words have drained him.

Felix squeezes him tighter. “He laid there, expecting to die, but he didn’t. He made his way to safety and well… he lived.” Felix’s stilted words give away the fact that there’s more to the story than he’s willing to let on. Dimitri doesn’t press for it right now. “When everything fell to pieces, I began to look for him. We had never recovered his body… and I wanted to finally bury him.”

“Instead, you found him,” Dimitri whispers.

“Yes, I found him.” Felix is starting to sound impatient.

Dimitri lifts himself back onto his knees and turns to look Felix in the face. “There’s something you’re not telling me,” Dimitri says, his voice is steady again. Felix’s face pinches and Dimitri knows he’s caught him. “Out with it.” He means for it to sound like a command, but it mostly sounds resigned.

Felix’s eyes jump between Glenn and Dimitri uncomfortably, but in the end, it’s Glenn that speaks. “In the city, I cannot feed. I am hidden here, and there isn’t enough livestock to sustain me. Felix believes that you would… fill that role.”

A thousand questions roll through Dimitri’s head all at once. “What?” he manages to say.

Felix cuts in. “Glenn believes that if he feeds from you and does not kill you--” Both Glenn and Dimitri flinch. “That it will somehow… bond you two together. When I offered, he refused me.”

Dimitri’s eyes slide across Glenn’s hunched form again. He looks terrible. “Dimitri, he hasn’t eaten in a fortnight. You can’t--” His voice breaks. Sorrow pulls tight around Dimitri’s heart as he stands and draws Felix into a hug. “I just got him back,” he whispers. For a moment, Dimitri thinks he’ll break down. Instead, he takes a deep breath and pushes Dimitri away. “But, I cannot make you do anything. I will leave you two now, to make your choice.”

Felix dodges Dimitri’s grasping hands, his eyes glossy as he turns away. The door shuts behind him and suddenly, Dimitri and Glenn are alone.

The questions rush up through him again. Glenn is looking at him, steady and prepared for whatever Dimitri might ask him. “How do you feed?”

Glenn’s brows jump. It seems like the most pressing question to answer, the rest of his story can be filled in some other time. Glenn’s surprise melts into disgust as he glances to the heavy tapestries over the windows. “I must drink blood.” Dimitri sinks his teeth into his cheek and forces his face to stay stoic. “When I dragged myself away from the assassination, I found my way to the woods. It’s the only reason I didn’t burn alive in the sun while the curse sunk its claws into me. It was three days of terrible agony.” Glenn draws in a heavy breath. “The next thing I remember after the pain was slaughtering a human. A young girl… I believe. I tore out her throat and drained her veins. I hadn’t eaten in a week, but the blood was a feast all its own. I began to understand the dark magic used against me.” He trails off again.

“I believe they expected you to search me out or to stay with me through the change. The only reason to keep me alive was to try and get to you after all. If you had stayed with me… I’m sure you would have been my first taste of human blood.” There’s a bone deep sorrow in his voice, one that Dimitri recognizes from telling his own stories, muddied by phantoms.

“Felix found me years later. He followed stories of a blood sucking demon and found me. He helped me experiment with what could keep me alive. I weaned myself off of human blood and began to kill animals instead,” Glenn sighs. Dimitri knows the feeling that weighs on him. Nothing will ever be enough to atone.

He rises from his desk chair and comes to stand before Dimitri. “I didn’t want to return to you,” he whispers. “A shield shouldn’t be bathed in the blood of innocents. You, my king, deserve better than what I can give you. But I am here, nonetheless, prepared to pledge my fealty--”

Dimitri closes the distance between them and crushes Glenn into a hug before he can think better of it. Glenn gasps into his ear and Dimitri collapses once more. They tumble onto the rumpled bed as Dimitri relishes in Glenn. He’d expected touch to undo this illusion, but it doesn’t. Glenn is real. He’s strong and steady and the same boy Dimitri’s spent his entire life loving. He presses his face against Glenn’s throat, breathing him in. It takes a moment, but Glenn relaxes too. His arms curl around Dimitri and knot into his celebratory cloak.

“If you are bathed in blood, so am I,” Dimitri whispers. Each word makes strands of Glenn’s hair flutter. “My story mirrors yours. Ramage was all I knew for so long and the blood I’ve spilled--” He’d believed himself to be out of tears, but they well in his eyes again as he crushes Glenn closer. “Do not punish yourself while thinking that I am pure. Ten years have passed, and I am far from it, Glenn.”

Dimitri grabs him by the shoulders and pushes him back far enough to look into his face. The wear of this curse shows on his body, and his hunger does as well, collecting in the hollows of his cheeks and the dark bruises around his eyes. “I don’t wish for you as my shield… but as my lover,” he murmurs. The words are hard to get out, but worth it for how Glenn’s entire face morphs with surprise. “And if you will allow me to court you, I will ask you to drink your fill from me. To become strong once more and be the knight and advisor I know you are capable of being.”

Glenn crashes into him. Their mouths slot together and Dimitri’s heart nearly beats out of his chest when Glenn’s hands fall into his hair. He doesn’t have time to be embarrassed about his lack of experience or eagerness, not when Glenn is ravenous and wanting and willing on top of him. “Yes, yes Dimitri, oh Goddess,” Glenn mumbles, never quite managing to pull their mouths apart while speaking. “All of it, I will marry you and guide you and shield you.”

Fresh tears spill from Dimitri’s cheeks and wet his temples. “And I’ll do the same for you, my Glenn.” They kiss again, breathless and desperate to make up for lost time. A tremble works its way through Glenn’s body and Dimitri eases away from him. “You need to bite me, don’t you?”

Glenn doesn’t look happy about it, but he nods. “We’re doing this all backwards.”

“Seems fitting enough for us,” Dimitri says easily. Glenn climbs off him and Dimitri unlatches the heavy cloak from his shoulders.

“Uh,” Glenn starts. “You should probably take it all off.” Dimitri flushes down his throat and Glenn shifts awkwardly. “The experience is… pleasurable, for both of us. I don’t think that we’ll be able to resist, after I take a meal from you.”

Glenn’s brow is furrowed, his displeasure written into every line of his body, but each of his words have a bolt of arousal burning through Dimitri. They really are doing it all backwards, but there will be time to court later. He kicks off his clothing without any ceremony and climbs onto the bed to settle himself against the headboard. Only then does he have time to be embarrassed, realizing that he’s naked while Glenn is fully clothed, flushed and virginal while Glenn crawls over to him. “I’ve never… you know,” he mumbles.

Glenn slings a leg over his lap and snorts. “What? Had your blood spilled in bed?”

Dimitri is momentarily distracted by the devilish little smile on Glenn’s lips and the soft slip of his body pressing against Dimitri’s. “No,” he says, catching back up to his thoughts. “I haven’t laid with anyone.” Glenn’s hands smooth over his collarbones and around his shoulders. Dimitri ducks his head. “After you were gone, no one else felt right.”

The only sound in the room is that of their soft breathing. Glenn’s fingers curl under his chin and tilt his face up to his. Dimitri hadn’t expected Glenn to tease, but the depth of adoration in his eyes shocks him. “My sweet Dimitri,” Glenn murmurs. Their lips meet again and Dimitri curls his hands around Glenn’s waist. He gasps into the kiss at the touch, so Dimitri squeezes a little tighter. “Do not worry yourself. You’re a fast learner. And we’ll take care of each other.” The shapes of the words are imprinted onto Dimitri’s mouth, a warm, delicate promise that makes him shiver.

They kiss a little longer, their bodies pressed together and finding the natural rhythms. Any nerves Dimitri might’ve felt in his youth are gone now, replaced by desire and something even sweeter. Then, Glenn pulls away. His fingers spread across Dimitri’s shoulder blades, drag forward over his chest. “May I?” he whispers. The blunt edges of his fingers find the pulse pounding in the crook of Dimitri’s neck without issue. Under the touch, his heart begins to beat faster.

“Yes,” he breathes, beginning to tremble just like Glenn.

Even with permission, he’s gentle. His fingers slide down to the base of Dimitri’s throat and his mouth takes their place. Dimitri leans his head back expecting the slide of teeth against him, followed by the pain, but Glenn teases a little longer. After a long moment, Dimitri realizes that Glenn hasn’t done this before either. He hasn’t tasted a human without tearing their throat out.

His knees come up, cradling Glenn tighter against his body as his thumbs work in gentle patterns over his hip bones. Dimitri’s scared, they both are, but when he opens his mouth the words that spill out are achingly true. “I trust you,” he says to the ceiling, throat bobbing as Glenn breathes against him.

It’s another tense moment before Glenn opens his mouth. Dimitri hadn’t noticed before, but he feels it now: two sharpened teeth near the front of Glenn’s mouth. It comes with the realization that Glenn’s body is surely different from the one that Dimitri knew, that he’ll have to relearn all the truths he’s carried about Glenn in his grief. The thought is exciting. Exciting enough to distract Dimitri from the catch of fangs on his throat.

Glenn’s teeth part his skin a moment later. His skin punctures with a deep aching pain that means he’ll probably bruise. His teeth withdraw and Dimitri’s blood gushes into his mouth, hot and sticky. Glenn seals his lips over the wound, but Dimitri can still feel beads of blood escaping, rolling down his chest. The pain fades as quickly as it cut him open and pleasure fills the space. He groans and Glenn sucks harder at his neck. It’s like one long drawn out orgasm, pleasure suffusing through his veins and making his whole body tingle, without a single touch to a sensitive spot.

Dimitri loves it. He has a sharp moment of clarity as he realizes he’ll definitely become addicted to this feeling, before an overwhelming wave of vertigo makes him groan. Glenn must realize that this groan isn’t of pained pleasure. His tongue slides over the wound and he cups the back of Dimitri’s head, keeping him steady as his tongue passes over his throat. In a few licks, most of the bleeding has stopped, and Dimitri vaguely feels his skin knitting itself back together. He hopes it’ll bruise and scar still.

Delicate fingers scratch at the base of his skull, but Dimitri keeps his eyes closed for another long moment. Finally, the vertigo passes and he glances down at Glenn. First he sees the red smeared around his mouth. Blood. Dimitri’s blood. Sating him and knitting them together in this terrible archaic curse. A latent pulse of heat rolls through him and he immediately wants to lick the color from Glenn’s mouth. The worry in Glenn’s eyes registers then and Dimitri smooths his thumbs against his hips once more. “I’m fine, just a little dizzy.”

Glenn continues to scrutinize him and Dimitri finally sees how much healthier he looks already. The trembling has passed, along with the dark bruises around his eyes. His cheeks are still sunken, but Dimitri thinks that if he had to hunt, he’d be able to manage it.

“That was good,” Dimitri says. 

The concern on Glenn’s face fractures with a laugh. His teeth are stained, and this time, when heat pulses through him, Dimitri doesn’t resist it. He leans into Glenn, kissing the coppery taste from his mouth with a sloppy need. When his tongue darts between Glenn’s lips, he feels them this time, the elongated points of his canines. Dimitri wants them again. Somehow, he knows that the second time will be better, that each time Glenn feeds their bodies will be more and more attuned. The more that Glenn takes from him, the more they will become one body. And soon, he will become stronger, fit for Glenn to take larger meals from.

With their lips still connected, Dimitri grasps Glenn around his waist and flips him over. He wants Glenn naked, he wants those fangs in his wrists and thighs. The need overwhelms him, muddying his thoughts until he’s panting into Glenn’s mouth and rubbing against his belly. 

“Wow,” Glenn murmurs. The noise pierces the blood thundering in Dimitri’s ears and he pulls their lips apart entirely. Glenn’s flushed and smiling and so alive Dimitri almost can’t stand it. “I knew that you’d enjoy it, but… I never thought it would be this much.”

Dimitri’s head dips, hair falling in front of his face as he shrugs. “I’ve been waiting for you for a long time.” Glenn’s hands slide over his shoulders, one of his thumbs slipping against the aching point in his throat. The flare of pain only makes him shiver. He slips his fingers under the edge of Glenn’s tunic and rubs at his soft belly. “May I undress you?” It’s a miracle that he doesn’t trip over the words.

Glenn laughs at him anyway, but it’s fond. “Yes, Dima.”

He pushes his hands up under Glenn’s tunic entirely, rucking the rough cloth up his chest. He tries to keep the shock contained, but when the gentle rhythm of Glenn’s breath stumbles to a stop he figures that he hasn’t done too great of a job. Scars crisscross Glenn’s chest. Some are thick, gnarled bands of blush pink tissue, others just silvery lines across his skin. He pulls Glenn’s tunic over his head and finds more and more scars to map. “Not what you were expecting, huh?” Glenn says, voice bitter and defensive.

Dimitri’s eyes snap to his face, not letting his gaze roam over the scars that he just spotted around Glenn’s throat as well. “No,” he admits, “is that a bad thing?”

Glenn’s hands slide from his shoulders and he sighs, worrying his bottom lip with one of those fangs. “It’s not the body you remember me having,” he says, only slightly less venomous than before.

Dimitri shrugs. “Sure. But you were a child then.” He drags his fingers from the edge of Glenn’s jaw and down the length of his neck. His fingers follow the line of his arm, tickling the inside of his elbow and reaching down to lace their fingers together. Glenn’s hand is scarred too, molted with burns all the way up to his wrist. Dimitri lifts his hand slowly, turning it over to trace the puckered skin on the back of his hand. His flesh goes tight over his knuckles and all at once, Dimitri realizes that this was Glenn’s sword hand. It would be a miracle if he could hold any weapon now. He lifts Glenn’s knuckles to his mouth and kisses each finger. “Will you tell me what each of them were?”

Discomfort curdles in Glenn’s eyes, lip curling as Dimitri leans down and kisses the bump of his wrist. The disgust he holds for his own body makes Dimitri ache. “I was experimenting.” It takes Dimitri a moment to realize that Glenn is answering his question. “Seeing what would happen in the sun,” he whispers.

Dimitri nods and lays a few more careful kisses over his burned skin. The rest of that arm is unmarred by scars, so he picks up Glenn’s other hand. This one is dextrous and smooth, sensitive when Dimitri drags the tip of his finger over his palm. His hands drag higher until they meet a rough, circular scar near the top of his bicep. The edges are rough and ragged, a shape that Dimitri recognizes from an arrow. “A hunter shot me, although I’m not sure if he was trying for me or real game,” Glenn mutters.

Dimitri twists his body and lifts his arm, letting Glenn see the matching scars that are clustered around the gaps in his armor. The disgust that Glenn feels for himself is gone when he looks at Dimitri. He kisses the tips of his fingers and drags them over Dimitri’s scars.

He drags his hands over Glenn’s shoulders and comes closer to the shiny skin around his throat. Dimitri knows what leaves those sorts of marks. A noose fashioned from chain or barbed wire. His own never scarred, but he remembers it. He has no scar to heal Glenn with, so he simply dips his head and kisses the perpetually raw skin around his throat. Glenn’s breath shudders out of him and Dimitri knows he understands.

His mouth drags lower, over the first few slashes across Glenn’s chest, thin and silvery. “A bar fight. Some drunken idiot pulled a knife on me,” Glenn says it with a smile. Dimitri snorts and kisses the matching scars all the same. Not every battle that they wear on their bodies is one to be forgotten. Then, his lips meet the edge of a more insidious scar. It almost looks like the pink burns on Glenn’s hand, but the skin has bubbled up more, as if it was trying to crawl off Glenn in agitation. It’s a mark of magic, the proof that Glenn isn’t what he once was. It reaches out across his chest from the middle of his sternum, a bright starburst of magic that threads through Glenn’s body. “It still hurts, sometimes,” Glenn mumbles.

“Does it hurt now?” Dimitri asks. At the shake of Glenn’s head, he presses his mouth here too, dragging his lips out across the edges of the magic boiling under his skin.

Glenn shudders under him, shifting uncertainly. Dimitri’s hands loosen around Glenn’s hips and he almost twists out of the grasp entirely. “It…” Glenn trails off as he settles under the touch of Dimitri’s mouth and hands. “It feels so strange,” Glenn says.

Dimitri pulls his mouth away and nods slowly. He doesn’t move back to that scar. Instead, he shifts lower, fingers hooking into the top of Glenn’s trousers and tugging. “May I?”

There’s still a soft mist over Glenn’s eyes, a daze that clings to him for a moment. He comes back alive under Dimitri’s touch, lifting his hips from the mattress as Dimitri pulls down his breeches. “I thought you’d never get around to it.” Glenn’s voice is too soft for the wit to land, but Dimitri pays that no mind.

Glenn’s legs are still slender, the dark hair on his legs soft under Dimitri’s roving hands. There are fewer marks here. Dimitri’s mouth gravitates to the knicks that he does find, until his mouth nudges against Glenn’s cock. A gasp knocks out of him and Glenn twists wads of the sheets in his hands. “I’d like to--” Dimitri’s voice cracks and he clears his throat. He realizes then that touching Glenn won’t make the talking any easier. “I’d like to… fuck you, please.” He trips on the word, tongue tangling in his mouth, even with his lips so close to Glenn’s cock. “I’m still…” He drags his face up from the v of Glenn’s legs, rising up onto his knees to show Glenn where he’s still hard and leaking.

The vestiges of Glenn’s bite still flow through him. A subtle tick of pain in his neck and the memory of that euphoric buzz keeping him hard and excited. “Oh,” Glenn says. “That bite is… powerful.” One of his hands flattens against Dimitri’s belly. He thumbs through the blond hair at his navel, before his fingers curl around the base of his cock. Dimitri jerks at the touch, a strange keening noise wrenching out of his throat. Glenn’s mouth curves up and he gives Dimitri’s cock a tight stroke.

“Ah, I’m afraid that I would be just as desperate--ah! Even without the bite,” Dimitri manages to say as Glenn’s hand tightens around him.

Glenn only hums at that and thumbs at Dimitri’s cockhead before pulling away. He crawls to the edge of the bed and reaches into the cabinet beside it. From within he pulls out a bottle of oil and passes it to Dimitri. He reclines back on his pillows, putting his feet against the bed before spreading his legs. “You’ve never done this before, have you Dima?”

Of course, he already knows the answer, but Dimitri nods for him anyway. The broad flushes of color on the tops of Glenn’s cheeks make him eager to agree. His eyes dip down between Glenn’s legs and he feels himself blush when Glenn laughs and spreads himself a little wider. “You’ll need to get me ready then. Oil your fingers and put them inside of me.” Glenn doesn’t stutter, doesn’t even blink when Dimitri slots back between his thighs and does as he’s told.

He presses two oiled fingers against Glenn’s hole, but only sinks one inside. Glenn arches under the touch, feet sliding a little wider on the mattress. He clenches tight around Dimitri’s finger. “Sorry, I, fuck,” Glenn mumbles, “it’s been a while.”

Dimitri pets at the inside of his thigh, trying to take in everything that Glenn has to offer him. The silky clench of his insides and the downy hair on his thighs. The smear of wetness against his navel and the spill of his hair over the sheets. All of it makes Dimitri’s heart pound, pleasure and adoration twisting together into something brilliant. “You’re amazing,” he whispers. Glenn relaxes around him and Dimitri starts to fuck him open again. He adds a second finger that Glenn takes easily, sighing and melting against the sheets. A third finger has him lighting up again, whining at the stretch and then pulling taut all over when Dimitri curls his fingers. “There?” On the second try Glenn cries out and Dimitri massages at that spot until he’s trembling.

“Ah, ah, Dima--stop,” Glenn gasps out, knees coming together as Dimitri tugs his fingers out in a rush. Glenn gives a breathless laugh and reaches out for Dimitri again. “Not like that. You were going to make me cum,” he says.

Dimitri’s flush suffuses down his throat and chest and he bites his lip. Glenn grins and his thighs fall open once more. He wets his fingers with the oil once more and rubs them against the loosened gape of Glenn’s hole. “That’s enough, you can--” Glenn breaks off as the tips of Dimitri’s fingers split him open again. “Fuck me, Dimitri,” he says, voice raw with need.

He pulls his fingers free again and smears the oil onto his cock. Glenn’s legs wrap around him, ankles locking at the small of his back. Dimtiri folds himself over him, their sticky skin presses together and his fingers knot into the rumpled sheets as the head of his cock kisses against Glenn. The heat is overwhelming, and his head drops onto Glenn’s shoulder with a gasp. His arms come up around him, mouth at his ear as Dimitri starts to sink inside of him. He groans, long and low, while Glenn gasps and shudders. “Glenn,” Dimitri moans. Words escape him, his skull filling only with love and lust for the man beneath him.

“Yes, yes--oh Dimitri!” Glenn cries, knees squeezing around his hips as Dimitri fills him. “You’re--goddess, you’re amazing.” Dimitri wants to echo him, but as sweat rolls down his nose and prickles under his arms, it’s all he can do to hold onto the edge of his orgasm.

“I won’t… last,” he mumbles. Glenn kisses the flushed shell of his ear and rocks against him.

“Don’t worry about that,” Glenn says. Dimitri starts to move his hips, first grinding and then really thrusting into Glenn. “Ah--oh Saints, you’re gonna make me cum, don’t worry.”

Dimitri pulls his face from the crook of Glenn’s neck to kiss him. They gasp into each other’s mouths, sharing damp gulps of air as heat curls into Dimitri’s belly. Glenn’s fangs cut into his bottom lip and fresh blood wells, staining his mouth with the taste of metal while Glenn whines. Dimitri tugs their mouths apart and rolls his head to the side. “Bite me, please.” He’s begging before he realizes it, keeping up those sharp rolls of his hips as his blood throbs just beneath his skin. “Again, I want it again, Glenn--my Glenn, please--”

Glenn’s fangs sink into the other side of his throat and Dimitri’s entire mind is swallowed in a bright haze of pleasure. His cock pulses inside of Glenn, filling him up as his fangs withdraw and he begins to suck at the wound. Dimitri fills the room with rough, wounded noises, pleasure throbbing through him. His cock doesn’t have a chance to go soft before another orgasm slams into him, balls drawing tight as he roars.

Glenn licks at the wound sooner than Dimitri would like. The euphoria bleeds away and the overstimulation sets in as he finally begins to soften. He ignores it for the moment, fucking Glenn in long wet drags as he curls a hand around his cock. A few quick strokes and Glenn finishes into his palm, whining long and sweet with more of Dimitri’s blood on his teeth.

They collapse into a sweaty, sticky heap, Dimitri half on top of Glenn as they gasp for breath. Dimitri levers himself to sitting up and sweeps his hair from his face. Glenn peers up at him through half closed eyes, licking his teeth and swallowing the last of Dimitri’s blood. His cock miraculously stays soft as Glenn smirks up at him. Dimitri reaches out and runs a thumb beneath his eye. “Tomorrow night, will you move to my rooms?”

Glenn’s lips part with shock and Dimitri grins. “I want you by my side,” he says, hand shifting to cup the side of Glenn’s face.

He twists and presses that devilish mouth to the center of Dimitri’s palm. “Of course, my lion.”

The war is over. His mourning is done. And Glenn is by his side once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it :)


End file.
